The Future I Whisper To You
by Raven-Dray
Summary: I can hear their mind. I ignore it. I saw their future. But I couldn't do anything to change it.
1. Chapter 1

Angst. Child Abuse. MalexMale. Character Death. Attempt Suicide.

* * *

The Future I Whisper to You

* * *

"Mummy…" 5 year old Harry Potter grabbed his mother's hand so she noticed him.

Lily looked down and smiled at her only son. "Yes Harry?"

She noticed tear streaks on Harry's face. She frowned worriedly and kneeled down in front of him. She cupped his face and wiped away the new tears coming out of his eyes with her thumbs.

"What's wrong?"

They were in the kitchen, and Lily just finished making breakfast when Harry came.

"Please tell daddy to stay at home…" Harry begged his mother. His bright emerald eyes widened and were full of tears.

Lily titled her head, confused "Harry… If you want to play with daddy, you can play with him later. No need to cry" she told him.

Harry shook his head "No… I don't want to play"

She took out her handkerchief and wiped Harry's tears with it. "Then why?"

"Just tell daddy not to go please…" Harry's small body shaking, Lily held him close worriedly.

"Harry, daddy has to go to work. Tell me a reason why he can't go" she rubbed Harry's back as her other hands gently flattened his hair, trying to soothe him.

"Cause daddy will died if he go"

Shocked, Lily drew back and looked at Harry with horror on her face. Shaking, her hands gently gripped Harry's shoulder.

"You shouldn't say something like that Harry!" she told him. Harry shook his head harder, more tears fell down to his cheeks

"But I saw it mummy!"

"Look Harry, you just imagined it. Like you imagined what would happen to the other kids!"

"But it came true! All I saw became true! Daddy can't go! He will die!" Harry told his mom. He often saw what would happen in the future to a person who touched him.

At first, he just thought that he imagined it, like his mom said. But it happened to often that he decided he tell his parents about it.

When Lily heard about it, she just smiled and told him that it was his imagination. She didn't believe him at first, but after what he told her about what would happen to their neighbor, and it happened, she couldn't help but believe him.

Even though she refused to believe any such thing, her son can see a future.

Sometimes, Lily was afraid of Harry. After too many things happened like Harry told her, she slowly tried to avoid her son. But she still loved Harry deeply.

She had tried to take Harry to a physiologist, but they could not help Harry.

As Lily opened her mouth to say something, her husband, James, came down from the stairs and came into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" James asked his wife. He was confused at seeing his wife kneeling on the floor and his son crying.

Lily tried her best to smile unsuccessfully. "Nothing…"

James frowned at the answer, he didn't believe there was nothing but he didn't push it. "If there's nothing wrong, then why don't we eat breakfast?"

Lily stood and began to prepare their breakfast but not before she whispered to Harry to not tell James about this. James approached Harry and picked him in his arms.

"What's wrong my boy?" he smiled warmly at him. James loved his son so much. He loved his wife to, but for him, the most important person in the world was his only son, Harry.

Harry buried his face in James's chest, making it wet a little. James petted his hair, it always work to calm his son.

He sat down and put Harry on his lap. "I have to hurry, there's an important meeting today."

Harry was shaking at this. James became more worried and looked up at Lily, silently asking what was wrong. "He just misses you and want to play with you" she told him.

James smiled and kissed Harry's hair. "We will play together when I get home okay?" Harry, face still buried in his father's chest, nodded slowly.

They finished they breakfast in silence. After he was done, James stood up and put Harry down by his feet. He kissed Lily on the cheek, Harry on the forehead and picked up his briefcase as he ruffled his son's hair.

Harry watched his father leave with a heavy heart. He hoped that his father would be okay, that the car crash he saw last night when James kissed him goodnight was just a dream.

* * *

3 hours later, the phone was ringing.

Lily picked it up "Hello, Potter's resident" Harry watched as his mother spoke and then yelled after a while. Then she dropped the phone.

"Mummy?"

He approached his mom. Lily had a look of horror and shock on her face. "Mummy?" Harry called to her again. This time Lily looked down at him. Harry frowned as Lily looked at him with a scary face.

"… Mummy…?"

"This is all your fault!" Lily screamed.

She slapped Harry, making him fall to the floor. Blood trickling down from his nose but Lily didn't seem to care.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed again and launched herself at Harry and began to hit him.

"Mummy, stop!" Lily ignored his plea and continues slapping him.

"Mummy please stop" Lily just hit and slapped him, no longer able to stand the pain, Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I had to apologized to my friend, Hime. I owe her this fic. I had promised to write this one but I forgot. Sorry Hime, but I hope You satisfied with this prologue. I will try to update it soon.

Well… Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy sat in his car, bored. He impatiently glanced at the street light, waiting for it to turn green so he could continue on his journey to his new school.

'_A new school…_'

Draco rolled his eyes at the thought.

He had just moved from his previous school in France, deciding that he was 'bored' there. As if moving to England would change that.

His parents still lived in France thought. There's no way his father would leave all his companies and businesses there. Not that Draco needed any of the companies. He would be fine, actually, more then fine, to live by himself. He liked to live by himself. In France, his mother did not allow her only son to live by himself. She actually disagreed with his decision to move to England.

But knowing her son well, like she knew her husband so well, she could not do anything when one of them already decided to do something.

It was in the Malfoy genes. So she just admited her defeat and let her son do what he wanted. He was used to having everything he wanted anyway. Really, they spoiled Draco too much, him being the only child.

His father had agreed with one condition, he would have to take over the management at his companies in England. Draco had agreed, seeing that he had no problems with that condition. He had been able to manage a company since he was in junior high. His father had taught him how to become a successful man in his early years and had often trusted a few of his companies to his son.

'_I thought that moving to England would erase my __boredom, but__ probably not.__' _

He was just about to drive ahead as the light turned green, when someone forced him to hit on the brakes by jumping in front of his car.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Draco yelled at the person, a boy who looked to be about his age; who had his head down, trying to catch his breath.

Draco scowled as he opened his car door and got out of the car.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Angry at the boy, who kept on ignoring him, he grabbed the boy's arm and gasped as the boy looked up at him.

A pair of emerald eyes stared back at him. The boy's black hair stood at odd ends, black as a raven's feather. Despite the rugged appearance of the boy, his small frame and delicate skin made Draco's heartbeat increase with excitement. Draco felt like he could drown in those eyes.

The young man had sweat dripping down his forehead, and he looked exhausted, as if he had been trying to escape the devil himself.

Draco's anger disappeared as he stared at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. "Are you okay?" he asked, as he saw how pale the boy was.

The boy gulped before he nodded quickly.

Draco was about to ask more when he heard a loud screeching sound in front of him. He quickly turned his head towards the sound. A truck was plowing through the intersection, on a red light. The truck driver was obviously not paying attention to the road, and the driver of a car that had the right of way was trying to avoid a crash by slamming on the breaks.

Slam! The two vehicles collided, metal crunching on metal; the noise was sickening. Draco was stunned. If he had not been pulled over by the boy, he would have been caught right in the middle of the accident. His car would have been struck on both sides; he doubted he would have avoided serious injury!

Two drivers' got out of the car, one screaming in anger at the one who owned the truck. Neither seemed to be injured, but the car was totaled. Draco knew the owner of the car had a right to be pissed.

Draco stared at the incident with shock, if he hadn't been stopped before, he would have been the one hit by the truck. He could have been already dead by now.

He turned his head, trying to ask the boy some questions, only to find that the boy was already gone.

Draco looked around, trying to spot the boy, who was nowhere in sight.

The boy had saved his life coincidentally. Draco owed his life to the boy.

Or was it really a coincidence?

Behind the shadows, a pair of emerald eyes watched on as the blonde boy looked for him, a small smile of relief gracing his face.

* * *

Phew... I finally update this story. Althought I have think of discontinuing it.

well, what do you think? review me and tell me what you think and do you think I should continue writing it?

I would like to write my story until it finish, I hate it when an author decide to discontinued their fanfic, It may takes a long time to update any of my stories, but I will finish it all, if you still want me to :D

SO... REVIEW GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
